Fiber optic receivers used in higher order modulation schemes (e.g., pulse-amplitude modulation) may require a linear processing of the received signal through stages prior to detection. In many systems the gain used for low input signal operation in the presence of noise (e.g. to obtain a target sensitivity) may lead to unacceptable signal distortion at high input signal strength.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.